1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses provide visual information, such as an image or a video provided to a user. The display apparatuses have been manufactured in various forms to represent visual information, such as an image or a video.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emission display apparatuses for emitting light by electrically exciting an organic compound, and may be driven at a low voltage. They may be formed to be thin, to have wide view angles, to have quick response times, and the like, and thus the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are spotlighted as next-generation display apparatuses that may solve problems of liquid crystal display apparatuses.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses may have a sealing member that is used when bonding a lower substrate and an upper substrate. The region in which the sealing member may be placed may be a dead space in which an image cannot be displayed.
If the dead space is reduced, a possibility of the occurrence of delamination may be high.